Forgetting the Pain
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Two friends come together to help a fellow Superstar.  SLASH.


_A/N: This is part 1 of a three part tale, Consider this the prequel to it all. 'Between the Lines' is part 3. I know I know. I do everything bass ackwards. But I almost have part 2 done. Just have to edit and proof read. So look for it by the end of the week. As always, I don't own anyone in this story, nor am I saying that it's true. I'm doing this for fun and there are no monies changing hands. That being said...Enjoy my readers._

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that most people wouldn't say about Wade Barrett it was that he was a kind and considerate human being. But most people didn't count the ones that had managed it make it past the rough and prickly exterior that the large dark haired Brit had managed to erect around himself, so when he'd heard from those back stage that Drew McIntyre had been involved in a serious altercation with his apparently soon to be ex-wife he made plans to do something to help at least alleviate the pain and anger that the Scot must be feeling. The talk about the back stage area had been about how brutal the screaming match that had raged at the hotel the night before had been, apparently things had been thrown, broken and names cursed and yelled at the top of lungs.<p>

Wade for one didn't believe it; Drew McIntyre wasn't one to air his dirty laundry out for everyone and their mothers hear about it. However once he'd confirmed with someone he considered to be the absolute end all on every subject—being one of the oldest members on the roster did have some perks—he'd gathered up the only other one in that had managed to find a spot in his inner circle that he thought could help him bring his friend out of what he was sure was a horrible downward spiral.

They made a quick stop at a local liquor store; buying more alcohol than they three could possibly ever consume and then headed back to the hotel. It was their last night in that town and if Wade knew Drew at all still, the blonde was going to be in his room double checking to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. Next to him his partner chattered on happily as he looked out the window. The ginger kid reminded him of an over active black lab; goofy expressions and all; but if one was going to be able to snap someone out of the doldrums it was going to him.

"So does scotty-boy know we're coming? I don't wanna walk into anything _unpleasant_, naw'mean?"

"Please. Word has it that she left this morning with the other divas. The kid is going to be there alone sulking, and a sulking Scotsman is not good."

"As long as I don't end up in jail then it's all good. I'm too pretty to be behind bars." Wade felt a soft nudge to his side and looked over at his grinning companion. "However you'll fit right in Barrett."

Wade didn't say anything; he just merely arched an eloquent eyebrow. Heath Slater never failed to find a way to insult a person, and most times the person being insulted didn't even know it. The man could word things in such a way that sometimes they thought he was just goofing off like he always did until they sat down and actually thought about what he'd said. And by then it was too late; he'd won.

"Well you know what they do to pretty boys don't you Heath." He asked slyly as he looked at the red head from the corner of his eyes. "Not that it's much different from what you do in the ring, only this would be a literal shafting to your arse rather than a figurative one."

Heath scowled and aimed a punch towards his shoulder before sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest and pout on his lips. Wade couldn't help it he had to laugh and as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel he idly wondered just what type of state he'd find Drew in. True they hadn't spoken much since Drew had been brought up to the main roster and then they got even further apart with him running The Nexus and then The Corre; but he was hoping that Drew hadn't changed too much from the happy go lucky rookie he'd been paired with in FCW.

He grabbed the bag containing the alcohol and nudged Heath in the side as he climbed from the car and hit the alarm.

"Ready?"

"I'm always ready." Heath smirked as he slid on some sunglasses and shook his hair.

He rolled his eyes after exiting the car hit the automatic lock; running his fingers through his hair and heading towards the hotel. He paused at the desk to get Drew's room number and sighed as Heath started flirting with the blonde behind the counter. He grabbed the back of Heath's shirt and pulled him away, shaking his head at the ginger as they stood waiting for the elevator.

"Just because you don't need anything in the way of sexual comfort doesn't mean that I don't." Heath quipped as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't say anything."

"You but you were thinking it. Or you're just jealous that everyone wants a piece of the One Man Rock Band." He grinned cockily as he handed over the key card that he'd managed to gain. "So much that they break rules to give me what I ask for."

He shook his head again and stepped onto the elevator, hitting the close door button and smirking as Heath had to dive through the closing metal doors to get in. The red head scowled and straightened his clothes before shoving him and standing in the corner pouting at him. The floors slid away and a soft ding filled the car when they reached the fifth floor. Drew's room wasn't too far down and he knocked twice before using the key card that Heath had managed to finagle from the front desk.

The room was dark except for the light of the tv and he wondered if he should have called first but Drew being Drew he figured that the Scotsman would more than likely be closeted in the room by himself.

"Well that was a bust." Heath quipped as he slid the glasses up on his head.

Wade frowned and turned to leave but they were stopped by Drew being drug into the room by some disgruntled bellhops. They moved out of the way as Drew was dropped onto the bed and then left in a crumpled heap near the edge, the two young men scowling and growling as they left.

"I think Wade that he's already started the party without us." Heath laughed as they heard a thump hit the floor.

"I'd say so." Wade put the bag down and moved over towards the bed, calling out softly; undoubtedly Drew's head would be pounding already. "McIntyre? Scottie?" Still no sound and he moved around, palming his face and shaking his head when he seen that Drew was passed out on the floor, his arms somehow managing to fall in place and cushion his head. "Slater come help me lift him." He called over his shoulder.

"You don't need my help. I'm sure he weighs less than I do and you have no problem throwing me around."

"Despite his slim appearance he does in fact weigh more than you Slater. Now stop being a laze about and help."

Heath grumbled and moved away from his post, heading over towards him and Drew and standing there as he did all the lifting. Once Drew was shouldered Heath moved over and folded down the covers on the bed, smirking as Wade dropped Drew onto the bed. With a scowl in the redhead's direction he positioned Drew so that if the dirty blonde vomited he wouldn't choke on it. With his nose wrinkled in disgust Wade started to move about the room, trying to right the toppled furniture and pick up some of the strewn clothing. It looked as if a tornado had come and gone through the area—leaving Wade to wonder how in the hell Drew had managed to get a hair of his boxers up onto the ceiling fan in the room anyway.

There were some sounds coming from the bed where he'd left Heath to watch over Drew for a bit until he was certain that nothing was going to happen to the Scotsman and he was done cleaning; but he didn't give it much thought, it was probably just Heath moving around anyway. When the last of the mess that had accumulated on the floor had been moved around and put into some sort of order so it didn't look like a ramshackle frat room, Wade turned his attention back to bed and blinked when he seen Heath and Drew sharing a bottle; both men shirtless and grinning as the glass passed between them.

"Hey, no more drinking for him Slater. Are you trying to kill him with alcohol poisoning?"

"Naw, he's ok. He juss needs some male bondin' time. After the departure of a woman, a man always needs male bondin' time to take his mind offa her. Naw'mean?" Heath laughed as he patted Drew on the back and pulled him close so that their heads were almost touching as they looked at Wade.

Wade arched an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the two minutely weaving drunk men—Drew obviously more drunk than Heath but the redhead catching up quickly as he broke the seal on another bottle and tilted it back, the clear rum trickling a bit out of the corner of his mouth.

"Does male bonding include the removal of clothing? I'd think that with as much time as we spend in barely anything we'd want to keep our clothes _on _out of the ring-OY! Knock that off McIntyre!"

Drew had moved in and was licking at the sparkling trail that tracked down from Heath's lips to his jaw line to his throat; his pink tongue darting out to clean away the lost liquid. Before Wade could move over and pull them apart, Heath turned his head and pulled Drew up to hesitantly capture the blonde's lips while he rested his hand on Drew's chest.

"Slater! Now is not the time…"

Wade's words died as his eyes lingered on the two men as their lips moved slowly against one another and their hands explored new territory. Heath was the first to pull away; his lips red and slightly puffed from the slowly hunger increasing kisses even though his hands still touched anywhere on Drew they could. Drew's eyes were closed and a blush covered his cheeks as he leaned in and licked at Heath's throat again, this time nipping a little and making Heath hiss quietly. Wade felt his groin tighten as Heath's hiss turned into a moan when Drew's hand wandered further down south and started rub at Heath's crotch lightly while he suckled on the redhead's pulse point. Determined to be the voice of reason in this quickly spiraling out of control situation, Wade turned around to gather his thoughts.

"I said knock it off. Don't make me get ice water to dump on you two. You're acting less like men and more like cats in heat." He gruffed as he made the move to head into the bathroom to make good on his threat.

"Why don't you just join us Wade? Three's company….naw'mean? Besides didn't come over with the intent to get Scotty here drunk beyond all belief anyways?"

"That may have been, but we weren't going to do anything but drink, what you are doing is…is…."

"A delightful way to take one's mind off of things. What's better than a round of drunken sex to remove any bad memory? Besides it won't be remembered in the morning." Heath smirked as he leaned in and bit at Drew's lips; his eyes locked with Wade's.

"It's wrong to take advantage of someone that is hurting and drunk." Wade maintained; even though his resolve was weakening the more he watched them interact. "And it will be a huge mistake, and what are you going to do in the morning if I were to allow this to continue."

Heath's smile was downright sinful when Wade turned back around and after a ferocious kiss between he and Drew, the red head climbed off the bed and sauntered over to Wade; licking his lips as he came to stop in front of him.

"Why that's the easy part Barrett. We'll just host a replay for what we've forgotten.." Heath's finger drug down Wade's chest slowly, popping a few buttons in its wake. "So what do you say Wadester?"

Wade opened his mouth to speak and to push Heath away but Drew had at some point stumbled over to lean on Heath's back and let his hands touch and wander over both men; the movement distracting and soon Wade gave up fighting what his body had started craving and what obviously the other two men craved to do. Pushing down the sense of wrongness that had taken up residence in his gut, Wade grabbed Heath and pulled him close; nipping hard at his lips and then hauling Drew close and doing the same to him. When he pulled away he pointed towards the bed, barking out orders as if he were in the ring.

"You two want to play? Then so be it—but don't say that I didn't try to stop you. Now both of you naked and on the bed." The command seemed to take a moment to register with both Heath and Drew and with a slight snarl Wade smacked their hips. "I always knew you two were a little slow but I never thought that just a few drinks of the hard stuff would turn you two into complete mindless sheep. Now I'm going to say this again, and this time say it slow so listen. I want the both of you naked and in that bed now."

This time there was more hustle from them and Wade watched with darkening eyes as the two men stopped at the edge of the bed and finished stripping each other's clothes away; their lips fused together as their hands wandered and groped. As one they toppled down onto the bed and chuckled as he moved over and pulled the two men apart, pushing Drew down onto his back and making Heath kneel between Drew's legs. He kissed both men possessively; spearing his tongue into their mouths and then moving back to take a seat in one of the chairs in the room with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his hips.

"Suck his cock Slater. Little Drewbie here's never been with another bloke before that I know of and it seems as if he's eager to experience it. And I know from personal experience how well you can use those lips of yours."

Drew blushed a bit and bit down on his lips and Wade smirked; it seemed as if Drew was still in fact a virgin to this side of the life and his cock throbbed harder at the fact that he was going to be the one to induct him. If Heath had any reluctance—and with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, there was little to none as it were—it didn't show as he rubbed his hands up and down Drew's thighs before bending down and dragging his tongue up one side of the swelling shaft and then back down the other side before sucking the head into his mouth and bobbing slowly.

Drew's mouth opened and his eyes closed as Heath worked; small breath sounds coming from him as his hips jerked and bucked into the warmth of Heath's mouth. Wade bit down hard on the inside of his cheek as he watched; one of his hands moving to rub against the slowly enlarging bulge in his jeans.

"Aye fuck…" Drew gasped as Heath went down to take nearly the entire length in his throat; the blondes' hands fisted in the thick red locks and pulling hard.

Heath sped up his bobbing, loud suckling noises and muffled humming running under current to Drew's slowly rising exclamations and panted half curses. From his position Wade watched as Drew's body tensed and then sagged into the mattress as he spilled his seed into Heath's waiting mouth. Heath swallowed convulsively to keep from losing even one drop of the heavy cream but even so some still managed to leak from the corner of his mouth to trail sluggishly down his chin.

Wade's interest and arousal tripled tenfold as Drew sat up and licked away the cooling fluid before pushing Heath back onto his the bed and then coming to rest between his legs; his hand wrapping around Heath's neglected shaft and pumping slowly as his face turned a bright red color.

"A-am Ah, doin' it right?"

"Juss fine Scotty…aww hells bells….where the fuck didja learn that?" Heath managed to gasp out when Drew brought his hand down in a twist; the pad of his thumb pressing against the sensitive vein on the underside of Heath's straining erection.

The blush on Drew's face darkened but he didn't answer, he just leaned down and slanted his lips over Heath's as he continued to stroke. Finally unable to take much more Wade vacated his chair and shucked his clothing; leaving them a pile on the floor before climbing onto the bed and taking up a spot behind Drew, his hands coming to rest on Drew's hips and rubbing slowly.

"Look at what you're doing to him McIntyre; anyone would think that you've done this before." He purrs into Drew's ear before nipping the lobe and letting hand glide around front to stroke Drew back to hardness. "There's two ways this could go McIntyre. One, you prep and fuck Slater as I fuck you. Two, You get on that pretty back of yours and Slater slides into you and fucks you while I nail him."

"Orrrrrr…You fuck Scotty and I fuck you Wadester.." Heath gasped out as he arched into Drew's hand.

Wade glowered over Drew's shoulder at the redhead and left a hard slap to his thigh. "That is out of the question." He returned to stroking Drew and sucking on his neck between purring in his ear. "What is it going to be McIntyre?"

Wade could feel Drew trembling even as he moved hesitantly against his pumping hand. The blonde head dipped forwards and Wade thought he heard something but Drew's voice was too low, with a pinch to Drew's hip he asked again; his voice a bit gruffer.

"Answer me McIntyre or else I'll make the call for you."

"H-him. I want him…"

Heath crowed even as he let out a loud cry and arced up from the bed. "Hah! The One Man Rock Band wins again."

"Not yet Slater. You want him what McIntyre. You want him to pound into your pretty little arse? Or do you want to fuck him." Wade questioned; his voice low and seductive in Drew's ear as he sped up the pumping of his hand as he ground against Drew lightly.

"Him…in….me…"

The blush was clear in Drew's voice and Wade couldn't help but smile sharkily as he nodded towards Heath and then moved back to watch was Heath changed positions on Drew and had the blonde pressed back again against the mattress. Heath's smile was pure sin as he engaged Drew in a passionate kiss, his hand ghosting down the strong thigh to cup and stroke at the slowly reawakening shaft before dipping lower to roll and tease the heavy sack below.

"Prep him good Slater."

"You should know me by now Wadester. I do everything well and thoroughly."

"My name is Wade, or Barrett, you can even call me Master…"

"In your dreams Wadester."

Heath smirked at Wade before slicking his fingers and moving them down to prod at Drew's entrance, capturing the blonde's lips to quell the hoarse yell as he breached the tight ring of muscle and thrust in slowly to stretch him. From Wade's vantage point he watched Drew's body jerk and from the shift of Drew's hips it was plain to see that Drew was trying to not force the invading fingers out of his body. He moved around and to kneel at Drew's head and he disengaged their lips, turning Drew's face towards him and prodding his lips with the large helmeted head of his cock, stroking Drew's jaw line gently.

"Open up Scottie…"

Slowly Drew opened his mouth, his tongue licking out and tasting the slit; cleaning away the pearly drop of precum that had gathered there. Wade was about to push past the barrier of Drew's lips when the Scotsman gasped, his eyes closing and his hands fisting in the sheets. A quick look down showed why; Heath had moved down and was using his tongue to slick the slowly stretching orifice as he thrust in and out; his thick red locks spread over Drew's thighs. Wade only watched for a moment before he guided himself into Drew's mouth, thrusting shallowly so that the only the head was filling the warm recess.

Another moan from Drew sent vibrations up Wade's cock and he threw his head back with a groan as he thrust a bit further into Drew's mouth. Wade lost track of the time as he slowly fucked Drew's mouth, only stopping when he felt Drew shift and once more looked down to see Heath positioning himself to thrust into Drew. He could tell the moment that Heath had seated himself fully as Drew's jaw clenched a little, adding a slight bit of pain to the mix and Wade let out a low growl. He fisted his hands in Drew's hair and used the hold to move Drew back and forth for a bit before going to slide free but was stopped when Drew's hand wrapped around him and started to tug slowly.

"Well, well, well. Look who's a fast learner…"

Heath's thrusting was sending Wade's cock deeper into Drew's mouth until Wade could feel the back of the blonde's throat against the head each time and it wasn't long before he fucking Drew's face hard, pounding in and out in time with Heath and groaning as he felt his body tense in impending release. Using his hold he pulled Drew back a bit and looked down, rubbing his jawline with his thumbs to help ease any aching that had taken up place in the muscles. Drew's hand was still slowly jerking him even as the blondes eyes closed and he let out a deep broken whine.

"Aye, bloody fuck…"

The words were followed by a yelp and a tightening of the hand on Wade's cock and as the dark haired man watched Drew climaxed a second time, his body trembling and arching as he rode it out. The tight hold triggered Wade's own release and he breathed through his nose as his hips jerked as he spilled over Drew's face and chest. Sometime during the crest of Wade's release Heath found his and soon they were all laying panting; Drew wiping at his face to remove the cooling fluids.

"Sorry 'bout that." Wade blushed as he climbed off the bed on shaky legs to get a washcloth but didn't make it two steps before Heath was licking away the mess and feeding some to Drew; their tongues twining slowly as their hands ran slowly down arms and over chests.

When most of the mess was gone Heath pulled free of Drew and laid down by his side, wrapping his arms around the Scotsman and looking over at Wade as if remembering that the large Brit was there before patting the bed as he smiled at him.

"Don't know whatcha standin' for Wadester. The bed's more than soft. Come join us."

"Aye Barruh, there's more 'n enough room fer us all."

"With an invitation like that, who am I to refuse."

He couldn't help but smirk as he climbed back into bed Drew immediately scooting closer with Heath right behind him. As he looked down both Drew and Heath's eyes were fluttering closed and he gently trailed his fingers through both their hair until light snores filled the room. It was a while later before Wade could find sleep; trying to push away the thoughts of the awkward scene come morning when they awoke and the not so alcohol soaked memories came rushing back to them. In the end his eyes finally gave out and he lay with his arm around Drew with his fingers tangled in Heath's hair and a Mona Lisa smile curling his lips in slumber.


End file.
